ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla vs. Satkuma: Giant Monsters Converge on Townsville
'Godzilla vs. Satkuma: Giant Monsters Converge on Townsville '(ゴジラ対サトーくま: 巨大モンスターはタウンズビルに収束します, lit. Gojira tai Satōkuma: Kyodai monsutā wa taunzubiru ni shūsoku shimasu) is a 2018 Godzilla/Powerpuff Girls crossover film. The second standalone film in the Godzilla vs. Mukozilla series, this one diverges away from the previous films, Godzilla vs. Mukozilla: The GX Annihilation Strategy and Mukozilla vs. Godzilla, this film is a prequel to a soon to be planned showdown between Godzilla and Mukozilla in a potential sequel. Also unlike the previous entries, this series takes place within continuity to the Powerpuff Girls Z ''anime, while the others take place within the original ''Powerpuff Girls universe. Plot Millions of years ago, during a time when the Earth's surface was covered with tons of natural radiation, two prehistoric monsters are seen fighting in the Arctic Circle. One of these monsters is Godzilla, a gigantic, dinosaurian, reptilian alpha predator with jagged dorsal plates on it's back. The other is Satkuma, a giant, prehistoric vampire bat that can spew natural plasma. Godzilla manages to distract Satkuma with his tail, but the bat manages to recover and begin clawing at Godzilla with his talons. Godzilla, in turn, charges up and fires his atomic breath at the ground while Satkuma is perched. A cave in occurs and both monsters are buried, but they survive for millennia in a state of suspended animation. In the present day, the Powerpuff Girls are busy trying to take down a giant, four legged monster in New Townsville. The girls succeed by removing it's legs and throwing it into the sea. They then return home. Meanwhile, in the Arctic Circle, Satkuma awakens after his long slumber and breaks free of his tomb. The prehistoric beast then makes a beeline for New Townsville. Upon arriving, Satkuma begins to tear apart the city with his plasma fire breath. The Powerpuff Girls arrive and try to stop Satkuma's rampage. The ensuing battle goes across the entire city throughout the night, but the girls are eventually defeated when the giant bat wears them out. Back in the Arctic Circle, Godzilla awakens upon sensing Satkuma's destructive presence in another location. The Alpha Predator escapes his tomb and travels to New Townsville. Meanwhile, back in the city, Satkuma and Buttercup, who is still fighting, go at it one-on-one, but the latter is swatted out of the way by the former. Satkuma then continues his rampage across the city, destroying millions of dollars in property in the process. Suddenly, a tsunami hits the city and reawakens the Powerpuff Girls. Godzilla then emerges from the water and begins looking for his ancient enemy. He eventually finds Satkuma in the city centre and the two have at it. During the battle, Satkuma manages to knock Godzilla down and pin him, until Godzilla bites Satkuma's leg and throws him away. Satkuma recovers and gains the upper hand, spewing plasma radiation all over Godzilla, weakening him. However, the Powerpuff Girls return and aid Godzilla in their battle against Satkuma, and a huge battle is soon underway. However, Godzilla gets a skyscraper knocked on him during the film, and Satkuma begins chasing the severely weakened Powerpuff Girls around New Townsville. However, Godzilla recovers and drags Satkuma out to the river, where he kills him with his atomic breath. The girls then silently pray for the King of the Monsters' victory. Godzilla then roars in victory and returns to the sea just as dawn cracks. In a post-credits scene, a figure is looking at footage of the battle on a computer screen in a darkened room. When he sees Godzilla standing over Satkuma's corpse, it says, "Huh. One more corpse to add to the pile, I suppose...", before the screen cuts to black. Cast To be added. Trivia * Unlike in the previous entries, this film's Godzilla is native to the universe that the story takes place in. * This film is also a prequel to a film pitting Godzilla and Mukozilla together, having needed to set up the character of Godzilla. * The figure in the post credits scene of the film is revealed to be Muko, and his statement about one more corpse refers to Godzilla.